Tuck It
by longhairandleather
Summary: Rin loses a bet with Bon that leads him into a steamy session with Bon, but there may be a girl's uniform involved. Rated M for some sexual stuff. I'm hoping this is better then my previous fanfictions, considering I've been working on my writing skills. Hope y'all enjoy! Probably just a oneshot, unless I come up with any new ideas!


HI Y'ALL! Damn it's been 5ever! I haven't been writing because so much stuff has happened, including me working on my writing skills! I feel like this fanfiction is my best in awhile! As some of you may have noticed, I'm no longer writing any MattxMello (or any Death Note for that matter) because of a falling out. But ya I've recently been getting back into Blue Exorcist and I love Bon and Rin and I ship them SO HARD! So I hope this short smut is better then my last BonxRin which in my eyes was fucking awful! Enjoy :3 and I'm going to try to get back into writing fanfiction again.

* * *

"Come on Okumura! You lost the bet!" I said looking at the black haired boy. He crossed his arms across his chest, wrinkling his school shirt.

"I did not! You cheated!" I laughed and crossed my arms.

"Ya right! Just go change!" Rin let his arms fall to his sides, limply. He turned around muttering something as he grabbed the pile of clothes outside the bathroom and slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed and picked up my book. I heard the sound of his belt being undone then hitting the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Dude!? This skirt won't cover my boxers!" I laughed, putting the book on my chest so I could unbutton the first two buttons on my school shirt.

"That's why there's panties!" I heard him groan. Then a second later he yelled,

"My junk won't fit in there!" I laughed harder.

"Tuck!" he opened the door enough to get his head out.

"Do what?" I rolled onto my side and looked at him.

"You know," I patted my crotch. "Tuck." His eyes widened and a soft, pink blush fell over his cheeks.

"Doesn't that hurt? Like a lot?" I shrugged.

"I wasn't the one who lost the bet." He closed the door again and sighed loudly.

"How do I even do this?!" I sat up in the bed and laughed again.

"Ok, so you know when you get cold and your balls tighten?"

"Uh ya." I stood up and walked over to my desk and started unpacking my school bag.

"Lay down and push them up, then there should be medical tape on the counter. So then wrap your dick between your legs and tape everything." I said nonchalantly. I heard him moving around then a groan, I couldn't tell if it was a groan of pain or pleasure. I sat in my desk chair and leaned my head back.

"How do you know this anyway?" I heard him say through the door, I looked down and blushed.

"Let's just say, I lost a bet once." I looked out the window that was in front of my desk. The sun was just setting and it looked beautiful. I heard Rin chuckle. "What are you laughing at, demon boy?!"

"Oh nothing, I just look like a chick!" I got up and swiftly walked to the bathroom door and tried to turn the knob. "Ah ah ah, no peaking." I groaned, crossed my arms across my chest and sat on my bed.

"Come on! Part of the bed was to come out!" I heard his laugh as the door creaked open. There standing in the door was Rin in the True Cross academy girl's uniform. The skirt barley hit his mid-thigh, and the shirt was tight against his flat chest. The white thigh high socks elongated his already long legs, and striped bow around his neck that flowed down his chest looked like it belonged there. Before I noticed that I was staring, he crossed his arms over his chest and turned around.

"Stop staring, you perv!" I looked away to hide my blush.

"I wasn't staring!" Truth is, I've liked Rin for a while but I've never said anything because I'm not sure he feels the same way. I haven't said anything to anyone else, but seeing him standing there, something inside me clenched my muscles and in two swift steps I was standing so close our chests were almost touching.

"B-Bon?" before I could think enough to stop myself, my hand found its way up to his cheek where I cupped it. He didn't say anything to discourage me, so I bent down until our lips met in a quick kiss. After our lips touched, I stood straight up to see how he reacted. His eyes were wide and his cheeks weren't his usual pain colour, instead they had a slight pink tint. "Bon?" I looked down, I could feel a headache starting to throb.

"What?" I murmured, clenching my jaw tightly.

"Do that again." My eyes widened as I slowly looked up at him. He was still blushing and he was fiddling with the hem of the skirt. I rested my hand on his cheek again and pressed our lips together again. This time he bit my lip so I opened my mouth where our tongues fought for dominance. I won, so I got to explore his mouth with my tongue. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and pull gently. He suddenly stopped kissing me and his jaw tightened. I pulled back, worried I had done something he didn't like. His eyes were wide and he was blushing. "It hurts," he said blushing harder. I furrowed my brow before I saw his eyes look down.

"Come here," I said, putting my hands on the back of his thighs and picking him up so that his legs were wrapped around my waist. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I walked him over to my bed. I gently lowered him onto my bed where he laid down with his legs slightly spread. He was still blushing like mad when I got on top of him, kissing his neck. He squirmed slightly so that he wasn't laying on his tail that was hitching up the back of his skirt. "Does it still hurt?" he blushed harder and nodded. I bent down and kissed his neck again as I lifted the front of his skirt. I looked down to see the pink panties fitting him perfectly. I kneeled between his spread legs. There wasn't even a slight bulge, "You tucked really well." I said with a smirk. I ran my hand over the panties as he whimpered.

"Please Bon, fix it!" I laughed and put my index finger in the lacy waist band of the panties. I pulled them down to see a perfectly tucked cock. "Fuck! It hurts!" He had used a bit too much tape, but he was completely shaved. I started to slowly peel the tape from his lower regions. When I had pulled the last piece off his cock was sticking straight up. I looked up at him to see him panting, he had his eyes half lidded and his lower lip was between his teeth. I watched him try to control his breathing, when his breathing was more regular he opened his eyes and blushed harder. I winked at him as I lowered my mouth to his rock hard cock. When my mouth came in contact with the head he let out a gasp. I sucked on the tip gently, twirling my tongue around it. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and push me down slightly. I tried to relax my throat as I let his cock go deeper into my throat. He moaned loudly and so did I. I could taste the salty taste of precum that was leaking from his cock. He started moaning my name softly but the harder I sucked, the louder he got. "Fuck Bon! It feels so good!" he started to buck his hips, forcing his cock deeper into my throat. I moaned loudly so that he could feel my vocal cords vibrate. In one swift movement I took his whole cock in my mouth and moaned loudly. I could feel his thrusts getting more violent so I sucked harder and started moving up so less and less of his cock was in my mouth. I gave his tip a final lap before I took my mouth fully off it, he made a frustrated whine and looked at me. I took his cock in my big hand and jerked it quickly. He bucked his hips hard into my hand as he moaned loudly. "Fuck, I'm gonna' c-cum!" I jerked his cock faster as he bucked his hips, raising his hips off the bed and shooting out his thick, white cum. I felt some of it hit my lips, but I just looked at him riding out his orgasm. When he finally caught his breath he opened his eyes and smiled at me. He sat up and kissed my lips softly. When he pulled back, he licked his lips and gave me a side smile. "I should go," he got up and went into the bathroom, then came out with his clothes. He started to unbutton the shirt and shrug it off his shoulder. "We should do this again. Maybe it could be a regular thing?" I smiled and nodded. When he pulled his shirt on and buttoned his pants he gave me a smile. "So I guess I'll see you in class then." I stood up and caught his lips in another kiss.

"We should turn this into a regular thing for sure!" he smiled and blushed slightly. He opened the door but stopped before going into the hall.

"You have cum on your neck." He said with a wink then he left. It took me a few seconds before what he said registered. By the time I realized what he said, Shima walked into our shared room.

"Hey Bon! How was studying?" I walked over and sat on my bed.

"It was fine." He walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Something wrong, Bon?" I shook my head, he stood straight up and shrugged. "You got some weird white stuff on your neck." He headed towards the bathroom, when he closed the door I laughed to myself and laid back on my bed.

"Oh, Okumura! What'll happen next time we 'study'?"


End file.
